All grown up Lil trapped in the bathroom
by liameljones16
Summary: takes place during the episode trapped rats everything was bad until Lil gets herself trapped in the bathroom and her best friend has to save her


Disclaimer : all grown up belongs to nick

the story takes place during time when tommy and co was trapped inside the mall and they were about to capture two bad guys but they had Kimi held hostage however Chuckie dressed up as neon saved Kimi from the cliffey and his partner Tommy was wearing his green shirt with blue sleeves brown pants and red shoes with white Chuckie was wearing his purple glasses a blue shirt with yellow sleeves green pants and red shoes , Lil had pink dye in her hair a blue shirt with her light blue necklacea yellow braclet on one arm and a watch on the other arm dark blue pants with light blue pants pockets blue shoes with a yellow stripe and red , Phil was wearing his orange jacket with blue stripes a yellow t shirt blue pants with dark blue white shoes with red , Kimi was wearing her green shirt with green dashes going across a red braclet on her right arm blue pants with a yellow circle on one leg and a flower tattoo on the other leg showing her ankles and purple shoes , Susie was wearing her red headrag in her brown hair a pink shirt with blue sleeves and a flower on her shirt blue pants with a star tattoo on both and brown shoes , Angelica was wearing her sliver clip in her yellow hair and orange earrings on her ear a pink shirt with a blue t shirt and a purple neckband red mini skirt and brown shoes with white on top , dill was waering his orange and purple cap with a pair of teeth on the end a orange and purple shirt with sleeves blue pants and orange shoes

Cliffey : that's it you're so dead

Tommy : everybody split it

Everybody went in different directions so Cliffey and his partner followed them to different parts of the mall Tommy , Dil , Chuckie , phil hid in the movie theater Kimi, Angelica , Susie and Harold hid in the security room and Lil couldn't find a perfect hiding place so she chose to hide in the girls bathroom and she went to the first stall and hide there

Cliffey : they got away

Cliffey's partner : we can always go after the other one

Cliffey : which one ?

Cliffey 's partner : the girl with the Pink dye in her hair

Cliffey : i saw her go into the girls bathroom

Cliffey's partner : here's the plan we trap her and then you can unscrew the pipe and release the water and then she will drown

Cliffey and his partner went to the other side of the mall and they found the girls bathroom and Cliffey used one of the keys to lock the door and she heard the lock click so she left the stall to see what was going on she peeked and she saw cliffey and him standing in front of the door

LIl : let me out of her this instant

Ciffey : nope you will stay here while my partner goes after the the others

Susie , Kimi , Angelica , Harold caught with Dil , Tommy , Phil , Chuckie as they came out of hiding

Susie : what a minute

Angelica : something's wrong isn't it

Susie : yes we're missing a person

Phil : i'm here

Kimi : me and chuckie is here too

Tommy : me and dil is here as well

Angelica : me Susie and harold is here

it took the gang a minute to realize who the missing person was

Susie : so if Tommy and the others are here so that means that

she a took a long pause and then she spoke again

Susie : oh no this is terrible

Angelica : well who is missing from the group

Susie : Phil 's sister LIl

Kimi : this just went from bad to a whole alot worse

Phil : she could be anywhere

Angelica : the only place we didn't cover was the

All : girls bathroom

Tommy : we got to stop Cliffey and his partner and save Lil now let's go

Cliffey found them and he was about to go after the unitl Tommy and co pushed them into the green tube and Angelica pushed the green button and they had wind blowing up there shirts and kitty litter was surronding them before the cops came Ciffey broke out of the top and went back to the girl's bathroon this time he crawled through the ventilation and he broke the grating and he used his screw driver to sabotage the pipes so that when Lil grabbed on of the pipes the pipe broke and water poured all over her head making her brown hair wet

LIl : great now i am going to drown while being trapped could thing get any worse

then she almost slipped while she was on the toilet seat and her foot had pushed the handle to flush then she leaned over to where the toilet paper and she tried to grab it but she rolled the toilet paper up and it some of it was on her so now she had to grab the pipe and reconnect it so that the water wouldn't pour on her anymore however water still was leaking out and she was scared and then the pipe released more water on her and their was water leaking out of the stall and out of the girls bathroom and the water was pouring all over the head she also the water covering the lower half of her pants she grabbed a different pipe and water leaked out of their as well so now the water halfway covered her body she had to climb and put her foot on one pipe and her second foot on the wall and her arms holding the pipe

LIl : help

the water flooded the girl bathroom and there was a roll of toilet paper floating around Didi , Chaz , Charolotte , kira , howie , lucy , randy, stu , drew came along with the cops

Didi : are you guys okay

Phil : we're fine

Kimi : everything is fine

Kimi took a pause for minute then she remembered that they had to go back for Lil

Kimi : i have to go back

Betty : for what ?

Kimi : LIl

Betty : where is she ?

Kimi : in the girls bathroom

Cop : here take the keys

he tossed Kimi the keys and she went back inside the mall meanwhile Lil was in tight spot with no way out of this she started to give up trying to escape

LIl : so this is how it all ends from being a cowgirl saving the ostrichs from being kidnapped to ditching betty and going along distance to now trapped in a mall what will Betty say when she finds out

just then Kimi was close to the bathroom and she used the key to unlock it when she opened the door she saw the water cover the majority of the bathroom

Kimi : i can't go in there because the water covered half the bathroom what i need a shark fin

so she went into this animal shop and found this fake shark fin and then she came with the shark fin and she placed the shark fin on her back took a deep breath and went underwater inside where Lil was

LIl : look a shark wait a minute a shark somebody help

Kimi came up for air and she saw that Lil was scared

Kimi : Lil it's only me

LIl : oh

Kimi : what are you doing here Cliffey and his partner are going to jail

LIl : i came here to hide and then this happened

Kimi : wow Lil i never picture you that strong that you can lift yourself up above this water wait unitl i betty and the others

Lil : um Kimi

Kimi : yes LIl

Lil : i hate to ruin the moment but can you please get me out of here

Kimi : oh right

so Kimi pulled Lil down and she carried her on her back

Kimi : take a deep breath Lil

so Lil took a deep breath and Kimi did as well and they swam out of the bathroom and they were outside the bathroom

Lil : my clothes are all wet and i lost all feelings in my arms

Kimi : come on we can leave and you can rest

Tommy and the others waited until Lil came outside with Kimi

Betty : LIl

she started to run really fast toward Lil and she gave her a hug

Betty : i was worried about you

Lil : okay

Kimi : and she held her breath for about over an hour

Betty : she did

Lil : yes

Howie : that' s amazing

Lil : yes and by saturday i will be able to put my arms down again

Didi : Lil what you did was harder than the test which Tommy took

LIl : it was

phil : can we go home now ?

Betty : okay

so Tommy and thier parents went home to enjoy the last day of summer and get ready to go back to school in september

the end


End file.
